What I've Been Looking For
by kswizzle1994
Summary: What if Blaine had been there for Kurt in Grilled Cheesus as his dad laid on the hospital bed, comatose. Just my take on how it might have went on. Rate T just to be safe. Mention of being gay, and very minor,if any at all language.
1. Prolouge

**_Please please please keep in mind that this is my very first fanfic- let alone my very first Glee fic. I really hope you enjoy this. If not, I'm sorry. I will try to update quickly and not have you wait days on end, but I'm very busy so please be patient. Enjoy! :D_**

As I sat in French class I couldn't help but think about Friday night. It was going to be amazing! The Sound of Music sing- along only came once a year, and every year I eagerly awaited. Every Christmas since I was five, the three of us- my father, mother and I- watched the movie. My mother and I singing along at an obnoxiously loud, and horrible sound that wasn't even close to what you would call singing, and my father just watching us, smiling the biggest I've ever seen him.

The tradition carried on even after my mother died. That first Christmas after we had buried her, I couldn't bring myself to watch it. All I wanted to do was stay in my room, and just cry the tears I didn't think I had. It was then that my father pulled me close, me relaxing in his strong arms enveloping me. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it slowly, as he led me up the stairs and on the couch. It was then that I could see on the T.V. screen the opening scenes of the movie that brought me to love music. The scenes that made me think of mom.

The moment when Julie Andrews broke the instrumental with the lyrics "The hills are alive" I heard a lower voice join in. I snapped my head to my right to see my dad smiling and singing through tears. I couldn't help but smile and I tried my best to hold back a giggle. I climbed over and curled up into his side as we watched the rest of the movie singing every lyric.

I came back to reality, pushing the memory aside. How could he not want me to go? He knows how important the musical was to me. What memories it brought back. This was once a year, Friday night dinners were a weekly thing. I would make up for it of course. I had even offered to move it a night ahead. The words replayed in my head. "I gotta tell ya Kurt, I'm really disappointed in you." That was the first time I had heard those words spoken by my own father. They stung the deepest part of me as I hit replay in my mind over and over.

"Je vais chanter-a-long "Sound of Music" et en deux heures je vais expérience de plusde la culture et l'art vous dans votre vie entire", I said to the jock sitting next to me. He obviously didn't have any taste in clothing, and most likely non in music. As I finished the sentence I heard my name in a soft, low voice.

"Kurt", I turned to see Mr. Shue, with Ms. Pillsbury right behind him. My smile slowly faded at their sad and almost concerned expressions. "Can we talk to you outside?"

I gathered my things and made my way out the door without looking back. I felt a sense of fear wash over me. A million thoughts gathered into my head. "What if this" and "what if that". But nothing could prepare me to what was said to me.

"Kurt, we just got a call from the hospital. It seems that your father has had a heart attack", Mr. Shue had said.

As the words were spoken, they blurred together. All at once I didn't know what was happening. My whole body went numb. I felt my knees give out and I fell to the ground. I wanted to cry, but no tears came. I wanted to scream but no sound came out. I buried my face in my hands trying to breathe. I felt hands go over my shoulders, rubbing my arms softly. Another hand reached my back rubbing small circles between the shoulder blades. I looked up to see Mr. Shue squatting beside me, staring at me. I didn't know what to do. I ran my hand through the roots of my hair and sighed. "How do I get there?" Was all I could bring myself to say. Mr. Shue stood up and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and carefully walked out of the school with both of the teachers at my side.

The car ride felt like the longest twenty minutes in my life. The words spoken earlier this morning all ran into one. _You disappoint me. What about Friday night dinner. Your father, heart attack. _

As everything played back I felt something cool and wet slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't stand tears. What good were they? I needed to be strong, for the strongest thing I had in my life. For my father.


	2. Chapter 1

As we made our way through the doors I ran to the nurses' station.

"Burt Hummel?" I asked with a catch in my voice.

The nurse looked up from a file and looked at me. She went to the computer and typed something in. She looked at the screen for a few seconds and turned back to me.

"It looks like he's in surgery right now. Are you a relative?" The nurse replied softly.

"I'm his son" I replied confidently.

Her face softened even more, almost sympathetic. "You can wait in the waiting area. We will come and get you as soon as we know something more. If you need anything don't hesitate to come and get one of us." She reached out to my hand and squeezed it gently, as if to say how sorry she was.

I didn't need her sympathy. I didn't need anyone's remorse. All I needed was my dad back. So I could give him a hug, for him to tell me everything is alright. For me to hold his hand once more.

I hadn't noticed, but the two teachers were behind me listening to what the nurse had said. We all made our way to the chairs along the wall. I couldn't bring myself to sit. I pulled out my phone and texted the one person who would understand. My friend who truly understands me for who I am. Blaine Anderson.

We met on the staircase at Dalton Academy a few months earlier. I never forget how I was led to a performance of the Warblers, Dalton's glee, which Blaine was lead. They sang their own rendition of "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. From the first note he sang, I was in love. Not like the kind of crush I had on Finn just last year. This was legit. This was true.

Sadly, we were only friends. Two gay friends who got together for coffee, to just hang out. He was actually the one I was planning on going to the Sound of Music sing- a- long with. He bought the tickets after hearing my love for the musical.

_"Blaine, I need you. When you have time come to the hospital. Please."_

A few seconds later my phone buzzed in my hand. I opened it quickly to see a reply from him.

_" What? What happened? Are you alright? I'm on my way now."_

_"I'm fine physically. It's my dad. He's had a heart attack."_

_ "I'll be there as fast as I can."_

I put my phone away and paced the floor. Every once and a while Mr. Shuester got up and paced with me, putting his hand gently on my shoulder as if to give comfort. I truly appreciated it, but there was something about it that didn't feel right. I was glad they were there to support me, but teachers didn't have the same effect as someone my own age did.

As we paced I heard the automatic doors open. I looked up quickly and saw the boy with gelled hair, in his blue and red uniform. I couldn't help smile at the way he looked around the hospital frantically. Finally he caught my eye. He ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it by putting my arms over his shoulders. For the first time since I heard about the heart attack, I broke down. I buried my face into his jacket and the tears came one after the other. He led me over to the chairs, never breaking the very small space between me and him, his arms still securely around my waist. We sat for a few seconds before I reluctantly pulled away. I wiped my eyes and gave out a small laugh. I must have looked ridiculous.

Blaine looked at me with those big brown eyes with sorrow written all over his face. I looked away and put my hand to my face. As I felt ashamed and embarrassed I felt a hand rubbing small circles over my back. The same gesture Ms. Pillsbury had done in the hallway.

"I'm sorry", I said softly trying to control myself.

"Shhh. Don't ever be sorry for being sad. It's a way to know that you're o.k. I would be more worried if you didn't cry." He said with a very small smile. He and his wise words always got to me.

I turned around and smiled back. The way he looked at me, the way he smiled, reminded me of my dad the day after my mom died. His efforts to be a single parent was quite challenging for him. He tried cooking, but everything turned out raw. He tried having conversations with me but everything just turned to be awkward and uncomfortable. Finally we both let our guard down, let our comfort bubbles pop, and we had a real conversation. We had a dinner where we didn't need to order take out last minute.

As quickly as the memory came, it faded and there I was sitting in the hospital staring into the eyes of the boy I loved. The tears came again, the emotions sweeping over me, drowning me. Blaine reached his hand over and put it on top of mine and gently squeezed it, tears in his own eyes.

_"I hate seeing you like this, Kurt. It kills me."_ I had wanted to say, but the words couldn't form right. I wanted to let him know everything was going to be alright, that I was going to be there right by his side, and for the first time, tell him how I truly felt about him. But now, I guess wasn't the time. It would just seem that I was taking advantage of him; even though that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I brought my free hand around him and pulled him into another hug, rubbing the top of his hand with my thumb. Just then I heard footsteps. We looked up and there was the doctor. Kurt stood up immediately and wrapped his arms over his chest.

"Where is he? Is he dead?" He asked quickly. I was surprised at what he had asked, and hurried to his side waiting for the answer from the doctor.

"No he's alive." I gave out a sigh of relief and ran my fingers through the roots of my hair. "But I'm sorry I don't have any other good news." I paused. What did he mean? What possible news could he have?

"I want to see him", Kurt said as he tried pushing his way past the doctor.

The doctor only pushed him back and said, "You can't, he hasn't regained consciousness."

"I thought he had a heart attack?" The male teacher standing near us had asked.

"Brought on by an arrhythmia, which caused lack of blood to his brain. That's what made him lose consciousness." He paused for a second and continued. "And what's keeping him comatose. We have him on Lidacaned, but there is no guarantee that they are going to work or what kind of damage was done to his brain by lack of oxygen."

Kurt didn't miss a beat. "I don't understand what you're saying. When is he going to wake up?" I sighed and put my arm around Kurt's shoulders as I could see his eyes fill with tears.

The doctor shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Kurt drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes tight letting the tears fall. He turned toward me and buried his head into my shoulder. We stood there for a few minutes him shaking uncontrollably. All I could do was rub his back and pray to whatever or whoever was up there that some kind of miracle would happen for one Burt Hummel.

We walked silently into the room as if to not disturb anything. I gasped as I looked at his body, lying there peacefully. It took all I could do to keep myself from sobbing. I stood a few feet away from his bed, the other three close behind. No one dared to breathe. The only sound in the room was the sound of beating, which made a small smile tug slowly at the corners of my mouth. But as quickly as it came, it quickly went, remembering that he probably wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I couldn't bring myself to take another step. I so badly wanted to curl up next to him. For him to wrap me in his protective arms, just like he did when I was younger. But something held me back. A strange force kept my feet planted where I was. Finally, I spoke.

"I need a minute."

"I don't think you should be alone Kurt", Ms. Pillsbury said softly.

Just then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. It wasn't as firm as my fathers, but it gave me a similar reassurance that someone cared. I turned to see Blaine staring straight at me searching my eyes as if trying to find something. I stared back giving him a pleading look.

"Let's give him a minute." Blaine said not taking his eyes off Kurt.

I gave him a look of gratitude before I turned away from the trio. As they left I slowly and carefully made my way to the side of the bed. I looked at his body, trying to find something to say. Finally, I just took his hand. It was a different feeling though. I was squeezing it hard, but the other just lay there, limp. I let out a soft sob as I took the chair beside the bed, not daring to let go.

"Dad?" I said softly, trying to hold back the tears. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand. I'm holding yours right now." I looked down and nothing changed. There was no movement. "Just squeeze back", I said, this time coming out with a cry.

I put my head down so my forehead was touching our hands, and I quietly cried to myself. I knew he couldn't hear me. What they said about patients who were in comas being able to hear their loved ones had to be a myth. If it wasn't then he would squeeze back. Right?

I sat there as the tears fell onto our hands. It was past the point of no return now. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't control the cries that came out. After what seemed like hours I brought my free hand up and wiped my tear stained cheeks, and rubbed my now dry eyes.

Just then the door opened slowly and I turned to see who it was. The short figure stood in the doorway watching the scene play out. I wondered if he had heard anything through the closed door, but I didn't worry about it all that much. The boy moved ever so slowly to the other side of the bed and took a seat. He leaned forward and looked at his hands that were intertwined together in his lap.

"The teachers left. Just so you know." He said slowly. "They both got a call to return to school. They said that they were sorry they had to leave."

As he finished the sentence he looked into my eyes. For the first time, I saw that his eyes were red and puffy. _Why in the world is _he_ crying? His father isn't the one in the hospital bed. _I thought to myself, wondering if there was an even bigger pity- party somewhere else in the world.

"Kurt", the boy began, looking at the ground. "I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you will take it."

"Just tell me. My father is lying on a bed unconscious. Do you think there can be something worse to tell me?" I asked impatiently.

Blaine looked up with hurt in his eyes. "I overheard some doctors and nurses talking in the hall. They said that it doesn't look good. They've never seen a case like this. Sure people had heart attacks all the time and ended up comatose, but something is different about him. I didn't understand what they were saying with all of the medical terms and stuff but-"

He stopped and looked into my eyes. I quickly looked away, ashamed at the tears that gathered in my eyes. He quickly came over and knelt beside my chair putting one hand on my back, the other on top of my hand, his thumb rubbing my skin ever so gently.

"Look at me Kurt." He said softly, only loud enough for me to hear.

I slowly lifted my gaze at the ground and looked at Blaine in the eyes. Tears gathered in his eyes as we sat there, looking at each other for what seemed like hours. I wanted to stay like that forever. Forever in his tender embrace. I gave out a small laugh that sounded more close to a whimper. He smiled, rubbing circles on my back.

"So, Mr. Blaine Warbler, why are you crying?" I asked in almost a joking sort of way.

He dropped his hand from my back and placed it on the back of his neck, rubbing it almost looking ashamed. After a few moments of silence he put his hand on the arm rest and sighed. "I hate seeing you like this Kurt. I hate seeing you so broken, that it makes me broken." He said his voice shaky.

I only looked at him, my mouth parted a little. He looked away to my father. He smiled at little and looked back to me. "It's going to be okay. I hope you know that. Everything's going to turn out for the better."

"I hope so", I said in a whisper. Blaine squeezed my hand and announced he was going to go to the cafeteria to grab some dinner. He asked if I wanted anything, but I wasn't hungry.

As he walked out the door, I scooted my chair closer to the bedside. I placed my hand on top of his hoping that something would happen. That color would rush back to his face, that he would open his eyes and squeeze my hand like he did so long ago. But nothing happened. I put my forehead on the bed rail and let out silent sobs.


	3. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHHHH guys I'm so sorry it's been a while. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. But I promise I will try my hardest to get more chapters up sooner. Just to let you know in this story there are going to be many POV changes and I'm trying really hard to make them as smooth as possible and not confusing. I really hope I'm succeeding. If not please please please let me know! Thank you all and enjoy!**

**Oh and I totally forgot but I own nothing at all. I don't own Glee, or Kurt or Blaine (how I wish I did) or anything else. If I did I would be the happiest girl in the world. **

I didn't want to leave but I had to go to school. I knew my dad would throw a fit if I stopped time while he was out. I walked into the choir room and sat on one of the chairs setting my bag on the chair next to me. I was the first one there. Not even Mr. Shuester was in his office. I looked at the clock and saw that there was still ten minutes until class would start. I went to the piano and started playing random chords. It wasn't particularly a certain chord progression from a song, but I still hummed a melody. Soon I recognized what song it sounded close to and played the music effortlessly. As I neared the beginning of the verse I took a deep breath and sang softly.

"When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom  
>Let it be<br>and in my hour of darkness  
>she is standing right in front of me<br>speaking words of wisdom  
>Let it be"<p>

I'm not a big Beatles fan, but the song seemed appropriate. As the song continued I thought back to all of the memories of me and my father. I thought of the night I came out to him and how accepting he was. That night I couldn't wish for a better dad. I closed my eyes letting the music soar throughout the room.

Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom  
>Let it be<p>

And when the broken hearted people  
>Living in the world agree<br>There will be an answer  
>Let it be<br>For though they may be parted there is  
>Still a chance that they will see<br>There will be an answer  
>Let it be<p>

Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>there will be an answer  
>Let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom  
>Let it be<p>

Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom  
>Let it be<p>

And when the night is cloudy  
>There is still a light that shines on me<br>Shine until tomorrow  
>Let it be<br>I wake up to the sound of music  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom  
>Let it be<p>

Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>There will be an answer  
>Let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom  
>Let it be"<p>

As I let the chords ring out I looked at the clock. About five more minutes and everyone would pile in to the tiny room. I stood up and made my way to the seat I had chosen before. All I could do was sit and wait. The bell rung and one by one my peers came in. each of them giving me a hug and offering their apologies. It wasn't their fault my dad was out cold. But all I could do was accept them graciously. At last Finn came in. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling by the look on his face. I was about to tell him what happened when he spoke.

"What the hell happened?" he asked sternly.

I looked at him, slightly confused. "My dad's in the hospital."

"I know my mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last one to know."

"_Maybe because you're selfish and oblivious." _ I had wanted to say.

"Well, I'm sorry Finn; it didn't occur to me to call you seeing that he isn't your father."

"Yeah, well he's the closest I'm ever gonna get! 'Kay, I know it might not look like what everybody else has, but I thought," he paused for the briefest of moments and continued with a small crack in his voice. "Sort of a family."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes and sat in the chair.

"I guess I just didn't like hearing other people talking about it in class." He said, just above a whisper.

All I could do was look at him with an empty expression. I was hoping that I could convey my sense of disgust and annoyance at the taller boy, but it deemed to be too much effort. I looked down, suddenly annoyed with myself, and took my bag off the chair, making a silent message for him to sit down.

Just then Mr. Shue walked in putting his hands in his pockets, saying something how their thoughts were with me or something. I couldn't really concentrate. All I could think of was my father, and getting to the hospital again to see him. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I realized it was Finn, and I shook my head telling him to back off. He quickly took his hand off and put it in his lap. I went back to my thoughts until Mercedes was in front of the room.

"This is for you, Kurt."

She sang the song "I Look to You" by Whitney Houston. As she sang the last note, my eyes started to flood with tears that I had been holding back all day. I stared at her as she looked into my eyes. I wanted to run to her and hug her. My best friend. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do anything, or else I would break. I would fall apart in the middle of class. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I fought the tears until I was safely in my car after school. As I pushed the keys into the ignition and turned them, I broke down and leaned my head and arms on the steering wheel, shaking violently. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I stopped. I wiped away the tears and started off toward the hospital.

As I drove I thought back to the conversation after the song. I didn't believe in God. That was that. I wasn't going around changing them, so why would they try to change me? Why would they shove what they believe down my throat? It hurt me to think that my own friends would do that. I was angry. I didn't want to be, but I was. Angry at myself, angry at my friends, angry with the world.

When I got to the hospital, I saw a figure just standing outside the hospital doors. As I parked and headed closer to the building, I finally saw the figure close up. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips. I practically ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Happy to see me?" Blaine said. I could almost hear the smile that was playing on his lips as well.

"Why are you here? Dalton's so far away."

We pulled away from the hug and he straightened his navy blue blazer (which looked incredibly hot, if I may say so. And not temperature- wise either)

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. I want to-", He stopped as if searching for the right words. "I want to be able to be a good friend. To support you. And seeing that you have a tear stained face, but are still smiling, I see that I have accomplished said task." He said with a slight laugh.

As we walked into the hospital and down to my father's room I looked over to him. "Thank you." I said just above a whisper, for only him to hear.

He didn't take his eyes off the hallway in front of him, but he gave a small smile that said it all. He truly cared.

As we walked into the room, a nurse was standing over my father, checking whatever needed to be checked.

"Hello, Kurt. Who might this be? You know only family members at this time of day."

"Hi Nancy. I know. This is my, uhhhhh, my brother. Blaine. He just got in from… New York.

"You never mentioned you had a brother." She said suspiciously. She walked over and eyed the two of us. She smiled and extended her hand toward Blaine. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you", He said returning the gesture.

Nancy walked past us and out the door leaving only the sound of us breathing and the sound of the heart monitor. The only thing giving me the slightest hope.

"Really? Your brother?" Blaine said, interrupting the silence.

"Well, could you think of anything else?" I asked, as he looked to the ceiling as if deep in thought. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I really want you here. I'll tell whatever lie I have to so you can."

I looked away from his smile and made my way over to my usual chair. I sat slowly and rested my elbows on my knees, my hands cupping my face staring at my father. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaine move to the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

All I could do was sit and look at him. He looked so emotionally drained from crying. I mean, who wouldn't? If my dad was in the hospital… then, well that would be a different story. But, no matter how hard he tried to look strong, I knew this was taking a toll on him.

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked a small smile on his face.

"Just thinking. Kurt, I know you're trying to be strong, but you can't bottle up those emotions. You have to let them out at some point." I said, trying not to sound rude.

"I know", he said understandingly. "I want to be strong for my dad. The last thing I want to do is let him down."

"Kurt, you have made him so proud. I can tell whenever I see you both together. There is no possible way to make him love you less. You can not disappoint him. He's proud of you."

At that I could see I overstepped or something. His chin quivered and his eyes filled with water just ready to escape his eyes. He covered his eyes and his whole body shook.

I pulled my chair around the bed to the other side, and sat down next to him. I put a hand on the middle of his back and pulled him closer. At this he gently pulled away. Nothing fast, nothing forceful, but enough to say that he just wanted to be alone. I stood to my feet and made my way out of the room silently.

I didn't go far. Just outside the door so I could hear his gentle sobs. A few minutes passed and they quieted down. As they did he started to talk.

"Dad, it's me, Kurt." He said through the tears. "Please, wake up. I really need you."

**The song is "Let It Be" by the Beatles. Just to let you know…. Klaine forever! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH, it's been like months since I last updated this and for that I'm truly sorry. I hope you all can forgive me. I really hope you like it. So please let me know if you do… or if you don't. Doesn't matter to me. Just give me constructive criticism. Thanks and Enjoy!**

The next few days went in a blur. I barely remembered any of it. When I went to school I couldn't concentrate, I had barely done any work and I knew I had been distant. But my mind kept drifting to my father. I couldn't shake the thoughts of what I would do if he left. Where would I go? I had no one. All of my family lived far away, and they disowned me once they found out I was gay. I could stay with Mercedes, or Finn or something, but I didn't want to be a burden.

I was standing at my locker, putting my books away when Mercedes came up to me. She too had noticed how distant I had been, and she didn't know how to be around me anymore.

I had given myself the title of loner.

She invited me to church. Something about dedicating it to my dad. I was hesitant, but how could I say no to a fabulous hat? I couldn't resist.

That day I went to the hospital like I did every day after school. I would sit at his bedside, hold his hand and tell him about my day.

"I'm going to church dad. I know, you tried to make me go that one time with Grandma Judy, but I didn't want to. But this… This is different. It's for you, dad."

I paused as tears rolled down my cheek for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

"Daddy, I need you. I need you to be here with me. I know it's selfish, but I need you more then you know. You are the only dad of a gay son that actually supports me. I don't know what I would do without you." I gripped his lifeless fingers tight. "I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose you. So please, just wake up."

I laid my head on his arm, keeping my hand in place, letting the emotions take over my body. As they stilled I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I knocked on the door lightly before walking in. The sight I saw made my heart soar. There was Kurt, head on the bed, possibly asleep. He looked like an angel. I drew a chair up beside him, tucking a lose strand of hair behind his ear, examining his red, tearstained cheeks.

I sighed. How much heartbreak can this boy bear? First he's bullied and now he might lose his father. I couldn't stand to have the thought floating around in my head.

I place my hand on the small of his back, rubbing small circles on it. He groaned.

"Where am I?" he asked in a low voice, rubbing his eyes.

"You're at the hospital. You just took a nap." He looked at me with wide eyes before leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Ugh, I hate crying. My eyes are so tired, I can barely open them." He said wiping his eyes once more before sitting up.

"I know. It sucks. But sometimes you just gotta-"

"Let it out. I know I know. You've been preaching it to me the last five days." Rolling his eyes as he said this.

He stood up and started pacing, as if lost in thought. He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you here, Blaine? You have been here every day with me. You don't need to."

I stood up and walked over to him so I was just inches from his face. I felt him stiffen slightly at the sudden movement. I couldn't blame him for being bullied so many times.

"I _do _need to. I need to be here for you. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you go through this alone? I need to make sure you are alright." A tear escaped from his eye and I quickly brushed it away. "Obviously I know you aren't, but I want to try my hardest to help you get through this. You don't have to be alone."

He closed his eye, crossed his arms over his chest, the tears still coming. This was the first time I had actually _seen _him cry. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. He didn't move his arms, but he laid his head on my shoulder, tears seeping through my blazer. His body shook harder, as I rubbed his back gently.

"Thank you Blaine. How do I deserve a friend like you?" He pulled back, smiling through the almost stilled tears.

I smiled back, patting his arm. How I wanted to ask him right now. How I wanted to tell him how I really felt. But again, it was the wrong time and place. I settled on an in between.

"I really care about you Kurt. I will try to be the greatest friend I can be." Just then his stomach grumbled, telling him he needed food.

He brought his hand to his stomach, making a face.

"Go get dinner, I'll wait here. I already ate." He looked to his dad and nodded.

"I'll be back" he said with a smile turning to go out the door.

Once I had heard the door latch close, I took a seat next to the bed. I folded my hands, and rested my elbows on my knees, leaning forward. I searched for words, but they all seemed scattered.

"Mr. Hummel? I've only met you like once, but I have known Kurt for quite a few months. He is an amazing guy- man. Mr. Hummel, Kurt needs you to wake up. But, I also need you to wake up, for a couple reasons actually."I looked at his pale, lifeless face before continuing. "I hate seeing Kurt this broken. It breaks me. And Mr. Hummel, I love your son. Very much. And I would like to ask you something very important."

**Can ya'll guess what he needs to ask? Yeah, I think you probably can. So anyway, I will try to update again soon. Probably only a few more chapters for this one. Till next time… READ AND REVIEW! Please? **


End file.
